


Unexpected

by Nexanda



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexanda/pseuds/Nexanda
Summary: In the last week you've been feeling that down in the dumps for a reason unknown to Shunsui and like the man he should be he's trying ot find out just excatly what is wrong and hoping to make it right.





	1. Good Morning

Shunsui noticed the change in you over the last few days. He could see it in the way you acted. You got up and looked in the mirror a little too much, it seemed to him that you had just slow down in what ever you were doing. 

You always followed the same routine in the morning. Waking up, kissing him good morning. Getting up, brushing your teeth, washing your face, and then getting dressed before going out over your duties in the second division. 

But just recently what would normally take you only 20 minutes, having to be efficient it took you more 30 to 40 minutes which seemed… It was so strange for him to see you be so sluggish and it was starting to concern him. 

Once a week had passed of his behaviour he sighed as he watched you get dressed with a look of worry in his precious features as he still lazed in bed happy and content to just watch as he did every morning. 

“When might you be back my dear?” He questioned as he leaned up on his elbow to watch you. 

“I dunno” You mumbled back to him with a almost bored look on your face- something you would never normally have. 

Sighing he shook his head sitting up with a groan. “Alright, I’ll be in my office late this evening so if you need me, please come and get me” He asked looking back to you as had made your way to the door. 

“Whatever” You muttered back before shutting the door with a soft ‘click’

He got up and went into the bathroom to look in the mirror with a frown almost trying to picture what you were staring at. 

In a frustrated huff he brushed his teeth as he started to think of when this all started to happen…

A week or so… Or was it a month?- No it was a week for sure. You went for a visit to Unohana for something. When you had told him you were going to do so, he was doing paper work and he asked what it was for and all you replied with was. 

‘Just a check up’ 

“Just a check up my ass” He grumbled almost glaring to himself in the mirror as he finished brushing his teeth and went to washing his face. It was a routine that you had gotten him into much to Nanao’s surprise that he was even following something as simple as a morning routine. (He after all was never a morning person. 

Once complete he grabbed his Uniform and put on his beloved Kimono, with his Sugegasa straw hat before walking out of his living quarters. 

He was going to get to the bottom of what ever was bothering you even if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Good day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so it might not make sense I will go over it again to make sure once the chapters are done! Still at least 2 more to go!

Once making his way over to the 4th division barracks he looked around curiously. It had been some time since the last necessary trip here. 

Last time he remember coming to the 4th division he remember being told that he now only has the use of one eye really and it took some time to get his balance right. 

Still it wasn’t the time for that. Now was the time to sort out and try and find out what ever was your problem that you clearly didn’t want him to know about. 

As normal Unohana was leaning over a 11th division member that had picked a fight with the wrong seat it seemed. Shaking her head she was scowling at the member and helping him before standing. “And remember, rest, if you come here again I won’t be here to help” She warned with a soft smile before turning and raising her eyebrows to Shunsui who was in turn leaning against the door way watching. 

“Good morning” He smiled as he went back to standing up right and tilting his hat as a hello. “Busy as always it seems” He commented and smiled softly at the situation. 

“Yes, no rest for the wicked it seemed” She chuckled back but her face fell into that of worry. “Is there something I can do for you taichou?” She questioned walking to him. 

“Actually yes, but it is that of a private matter, may we discuss it in your office please?” He questioned as he moved to let her pass. 

Giving the male a questionable look she just slowly nodded as they walked their way to her office. He was nervous that was for sure because he didn’t even know if she would be willing to share such information with him. Patient confidentiality and all that, to which he inwardly groaned. She probably won’t even say a word now… but better to ask and try and fail than never to try at all’ He mused to himself before shutting the door behind the pair of them. 

Taking her seat she silently pointed to a empty chair facing her desk for him to take a seat in. Though she couldn’t help but let a small smile slip as he sat down and dwarfing the chair compared ot his size, clearly not made for him. Still she sat and patiently waited for him to start. 

‘Where should I start?’ He questioned more to himself. Bringing his hand to his chin he looked to the floor as he sat back to think wondering how to word his words. “What’s wrong with my little petal?” He asked groaning as he didn’t know any other way to ask other than being blunt about the subject. “Not a few days later after she had been to see you she’s soon all… Sluggish, sad. I can see it in her eye Unohana, but when ever I speak to her it’s always the same answer. ‘I’m fine’ And it’s starting to get frustrating.” He sighed rubbing his forehead with the hand that was previously on his chin.

She gave him look of ‘I wish I could tell you’ “Sorry but I can not. She has requested for me not to tell you” She sighed shaking her head in clear disapproval. “She said to me she would tell you soon, I’m sorry but that’s the best I can do” She offered him. 

Groaning he leaned back looking to the ceiling, wondering what his next move would be. There was a few options in which he could take, and although one wouldn’t really give him any solid answers he knew that if he caught you at just the right time, maybe just maybe he could find out what was going on. 

Getting up with a firm groan he nodded to Unohana with a understanding smile. “Thank you either Taichou” He stated before turning to leave. He knew that though if it was anything life threating that she would tell him, so he wasn’t so shocked. 

That gave him some himself some reassurance that this issue wasn’t anything that could kill you in the long term. Also if it was serious she would have to bring it up in a captain’s meeting if it was something that could be spread 

With that out of the way in his mind he made his way to his office to take care of business as normal. 

Though once it was getting late in the evening he left to finally make his way back to the room he shared with you eagerly waiting to see what you had cooked for him for dinner- if you did it. 

That was another thing he noticed since you had been to see Unohana the first night dinner was fine, but the next it was burnt so he had to cook it and the evening after that, you didn’t make it at all. You really weren’t you as he the days went on. 

Finally getting back he watched you as you were sat in stockings, your uniform barely covering your chest as he was covered in the chest wrap you always put on. 

Still he couldn’t help but smile as you were reading at book,you didn’t move, or even acknowledged that he had entered though the domain. Shrugging off his kimono, and straw hat for the day he walked over and placed a kiss on your cheek mumbling. “I hope you had a good day petal” Before walking into the kitchen. He had nothing to fear right? You weren’t crying, or upset. He hadn’t done anything wrong else you would have been yelling at him… Still he sighed as he cooked himself and you some dinner. 

Unohana couldn’t tell him what was wrong though he knew… The only other persons he knew that you would have told or could have told if there was anything wrong was Jushiro and Soifon. You went to see the ex-captain every Monday to give him weekly reports. And although you went quiet after every visit he knew that the captain would appreciate the gesture where ever he was now. After all any time Shunsui himself went to see his old friend, he just burst out into tears- he couldn’t help but so you went for him. 

The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful. You both sat and ate in silence, it wasn’t long before you both headed to bed him stripping bare into nothing but his sock, while you had a nightgown on to be more modest than him. 

You had muttered a ‘Goodnight’ before turning with your back away from him and cuddling yourself trying to sleep. Once he knew that you were asleep he sighed and ran a hand though your hair looking over the back of your form worriedly. He just can;t get over who quiet you were and it was driving him mad. Bringing you close to him with your arm wrapped around you waist he kissed the back of your neck gently as he said “Good night my sweet dear, I hope you have the sweetest of dreams” Before eventually falling off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this for a friend in the hopes to cheer them up. They're going though a tough time at the moment and I hope my writing skills arn't too terrible!


End file.
